<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar Blake by Set_WingedWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065029">Avatar Blake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior'>Set_WingedWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbender!Ruby, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Avatar!Blake, F/F, Firebender!Yang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Waterbender!Weiss, You get the idea, faunus are still a thing because of reasons, other benders will be chosen later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Ruby spent their whole lives traveling around the world with their dad, trying to do some good during a time where hope and peace seemed gone forever. But everything changes when they accidentally find a special someone, trapped inside an iceberg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avatar Blake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. I promise that we won’t cause trouble, and if you’ll ever need help with something we’ll gladly provide.” Taiyang respectfully bowed to the old lady in front of him, and exited from her tent.</p>
<p>His daughters, Yang and Ruby, were waiting for him right outside, chatting with one another.</p>
<p>“So?” Yang asked after seeing him return.</p>
<p>“We can camp anywhere we want; they seemed to appreciate me asking for permission.”</p>
<p>“Awesome. Now, can I ask why from all places we had to go freezing at the South Pole???” Yang asked, dramatically gesturing to all the white snow and nothing around them.</p>
<p>The South Water Tribe was small, most of the people left to fight in the war, so there wasn’t really a lot to see aside from snow and ice. There wasn’t even a real leader, just an older woman considered as such because of her experience, so Taiyang went talking to her.</p>
<p>The three of them left the village’s modest snow walls to camp outside, respectful of their boundaries but still near enough civilization to ask or be asked for help if in need.</p>
<p>“You are the one complaining? At least you can warm yourself!” Ruby whined, and Yang playfully sent a little tongue of fire against her, which Ruby easily shut down.</p>
<p>“Girls.” Taiyang said with warning tone and hard gaze. The two sisters stopped their games and guiltily looked down. Taiyang looked behind: no one saw.</p>
<p>The man let out a relieved breath and started getting to work to make up the camp with his daughters.</p>
<p>It’s been 18 years since the Fire Nation declared war to the world, starting by decimating the peaceful Air Nomads. Since then it’s been chaos; it was believed that these people and all the airbenders were now extinct, signing the end of a race and of the balance of the world forever.</p>
<p>The Avatar, master of all four elements, was the only one able to restore it… but they disappeared.</p>
<p>They were supposed to be an airbender too, so their disappearance right at the start of the war didn’t look good at all. With no news around, people were starting to lose hope, and believe that the avatar cycle was eventually broken.</p>
<p>So, being a family of two firebenders and an airbender wasn’t exactly something to show off.</p>
<p>“Alright girls. The villagers said they’ll let us borrow a canoe to go fishing, would you like to take care of that while I’ll go looking for something to start a fire?”</p>
<p>“Sure, leave us the hard part old man!” Yang playfully complained.</p>
<p>“Do you really believe I got it easy?” Taiyang gestured around them: everything was white.</p>
<p>“…good point.”</p>
<p>After giving them his last recommendations about being careful and not damage the equipment they got to borrow, Taiyang finally let his daughters go and started to worry about his own task.</p>
<p>Yang and Ruby got back to the village to get what they needed, the people already got it ready because knew beforehand, politely thanked and went on their way.</p>
<p>The two girls weren’t strangers to fishing and canoe, but it was the first time they did that surrounded by icebergs and freeze. The cold, along with the heavier clothes to fight it, made it harder to do what they needed, their movements being more awkward than what they were used to, but together the two sisters managed.</p>
<p>Cooperation was the key.</p>
<p>“…can I do it now?” Ruby asked, restlessly moving in trepidation.</p>
<p>Yang gave a look behind “Mmmm… I can still see them, let’s put some more distance.” Ruby nodded, disappointment clear on her face even if she did understand.</p>
<p>The blonde kept glancing at the village behind them as the two sisters rowed. Yang glanced again and again, feeling Ruby’s eyes and trepidation on her until, finally, the village disappeared from their sight.</p>
<p>Yang sighed, giving Ruby <em>that look:</em> “Fine Rubes: do your thing.”</p>
<p>The younger girl squealed overjoyed, and took position at the back of the boat, almost making both of them fall down with her excitement and getting a “Be careful!” from Yang. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and moved.</p>
<p>A tiny vortex of air appeared right behind their boat, that sprinted fast forward, and the two sisters yelled and laughed.</p>
<p>“Wooooohoooo!” despite her previous apprehension, Yang was loving it as much as Ruby, maybe even more.</p>
<p>The younger girl kept the air under control while her sister guided the boat to avoid crashing over some iceberg. They did that countless times, the only difference that they usually fought rocks instead.</p>
<p>“Uhm, Ruby?”</p>
<p>Another difference was how sea waters were different from ocean ones, like the ones surrounding the South Pole. If the two of them had stopped thinking about it, instead of overconfidently speedboating in a new environment, maybe they would’ve known that.</p>
<p>“RUBY!” Yang called again, more panicked.</p>
<p>Ruby turned around to see what was going on, and her eyes widened when she saw it too. “Dammitt!” The rapids. They yelled again, but not out of joy this time.</p>
<p>Yang’s protective instinct kicked in fast though, and immediately got to work to avoid obstacles and protect their boat. It was their only means to get back and, most importantly, it was borrowed; in other words, both the owner and their father would’ve killed them if something was to happen to it.</p>
<p>“Help me!” Yang said, and Ruby immediately got to work to help her sister control the boat. It was working so far, but for every avoided damage, they were somehow gaining more speed.</p>
<p>Yang’s hope was to pass over the obstacle course and them naturally slow down, but luck didn’t seem on their side. In fact, soon they found themselves heading straight toward a huge iceberg, something impossible to avoid, and the blonde’s hopes crushed.</p>
<p>“Ruby!” Yang called again. The two sisters shared a look and immediately understood each other.</p>
<p>They both got into position, steading themselves at best that they could, and moved forward together: a big fire vortex was created, its power used to both slow down and try to free the path and gain more space in front of them.</p>
<p>They were sweating from the effort, but it worked: they slowed down, until the boat softly hit the remains of the iceberg.</p>
<p>The two sisters simultaneously sighed in relief, checked that their fishing equipment was unharmed, then let themselves relax.</p>
<p>“That was close!”</p>
<p>They were safe, their borrowed stuff too, it was over.</p>
<p>Until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>The sudden melted ice unbalanced the iceberg’s weight, and with a rough movement its colder and now heavier underwater counterpart emerged. Little waves formed and pushed the boat away, luckily without providing any more damages.</p>
<p>“You know sis, only you can turn a simple fishing trip into an adventure!” Yang snickered, making Ruby huff in fake annoyance.</p>
<p>“Are you saying that’s because of me?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re the one who <em>airbent</em> us right into the rapids!”</p>
<p>“You are the one who was driving though!” she replied, playfully pushing her sister, who almost fell on the water. “Do you think they’ll notice the difference?” she asked then, looking at the brand new iceberg they accidentally created.</p>
<p>“Nah.” The blonde immediately shut it down with a laugh “Ice melts and forms itself all the time, plus we’re pretty far away now: we’re fine.”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded and gathered her equipment to start actually doing what they were supposed to do all this time: gather their dinner. Yang was just about to join her, when she gave a second glance to their block of ice.</p>
<p>Something was off.</p>
<p>She rowed a little bit closer, to see better. Something was off.</p>
<p>Then she saw it.</p>
<p>“What the-!” the blonde fell backwards, unbalancing the boat and risking to make them fall over again.</p>
<p>“Yang!” Ruby whined “What’s gotten into you!?”</p>
<p>“There’s someone in there!”</p>
<p>“What!?!” Ruby gave a better look where her sister was pointing and saw, clearly enough, a human figure inside.</p>
<p>“We gotta help them!” Yang immediately got off the boat into some ice blocks and ran toward the iceberg.</p>
<p><em>How did someone get frozen in there?</em> She asked herself.</p>
<p>Ruby was soon beside her, with a big graceful leap thanks to her airbending. The two sisters got side by side, in a proper and more stable position than the one before, on the boat, and wordlessly moved in tandem to make a tinier version of their fire vortex.</p>
<p>The ice melted, the two benders careful not to harm the person trapped inside, and all of a sudden a bright light shone towards the sky and the two sisters found themselves pushed back from a warm air blast.</p>
<p>The figure seemed to get up, her eyes shining, only to fall back into the crate that was formed.</p>
<p>Yang immediately got up and went after them.</p>
<p>As she cradled the sleeping figure in her arms, Yang noticed a few things; first of all, that was a girl. She was a Faunus with short black air and cat ears on top of her head. And she wasn’t alone, a big sleeping bison was near her. But as weird as it was to find a frozen Faunus and bison inside an iceberg at the South Pole, that wasn’t what surprised the firebender the most.</p>
<p>What hit her, were her tattoos: arrows tattoos that peaked from her clothes on her hands, and on her forehead. Yang knew them.</p>
<p>“Ruby,” Yang said, as her sister got close and saw the same things she did “we need to take her to dad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the Avatar AU nobody asked for! Well, besides @klaydraws, who sent me an ask and gave me the chance to explore this idea that used to cross my mind from time to time. I know everyone would have probably choose Ruby as the Avatar, but I couldn't resist the parallel of Blake's tendencies to run away and the guilt of letting down the world! All this brooding potential! </p>
<p>Anyway, for the first time in ages I'm almost completely improvising. I only got some context and backstories, but besides that I have absolutely no idea of how this will actually go on, no plans for chapters, nothing.<br/>I'll be honest, I just wanted some cool bending and avatar drama lol. But I still hope you'll stick around and discover with me how this story will go on.<br/>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>